When Pigs Fly
by lizziee
Summary: James just can't seem to get Lily to go out with him...until he tricks her into it. One Shot. Please Read and review.


Disclaimer: I own ABSOLUTELY NOTHING except for the plot.

This is a little ficlet, the idea for which just popped into my head, so I had to write it. Enjoy!

**When Pigs Fly******

"JAMES! I'm telling you this for the last time. I would not go out with you, even if you were the last boy on earth! No, strike that, even if you were the last boy in the universe!" Lily screeched, her redheaded temper getting the best of her, while storming up to her dorm.

"But Lily, you know you can't resist me forever. I can tell that with every day of my persistence, you are weakening. One day, I'll have you. You just wait and see." James said, smirking all the while.

"Oh, I'm weakening, am I? I'll tell you what James. I'll go out with you when pigs fly!" Lily shouted at him from the top of the girl's staircase and then retreated to her room.

James collapsed onto a sofa, deep in thought. Why on earth did Lily despise him so? Every girl in the whole of the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, even the girls from Slytherin House, loved him. It was only Lily who remained out of his grasp. But inside, James really did know the reason why Lily hated him. It was his arrogance. She had told him many times before what a pompous jerk he was. But James couldn't help it. He was a _Potter_. He was brought up that way, knowing that he was better than others. After all, the Potters were as pure as they come. This, of course, did not mean that James thought himself better than Lily, she being a muggleborn, and he being a pureblood. James didn't believe in the superiority of one blood as opposed to another. It was just the fact that he was brought up to be that way that made it hard to change his ways. This year being his seventh and last year at Hogwarts, James had vowed to try and be less of what he already was, for he was determined to make Lily his. James sat on that same sofa for many more hours afterward, still thinking of ways by which he could win Lily over.

Meanwhile, Lily was up in her dormitory, lying on her bed and staring at the rich scarlet canopy that was hanging above. Why did James have to pester her like this? Was it not enough that he sent her presents via owl every morning? James may have thought that the presents were very kind and thoughtful things to give, but Lily only saw them as another one of James' displays of arrogance. The presents were very lavish indeed—once, on her birthday, Lily received a gorgeous necklace of emeralds and rubies that also came with a matching bracelet. When she had first opened the box, she nearly fainted from the shock of seeing these dazzling jewels. Her friends had insisted that she at least keep _this_ present, but Lily, as usual, simply returned the gift to the sender, albeit with some reluctance. Lily soon fell asleep, thinking about a certain, very persistent boy.

Seeing as midnight was approaching, James thought it best to turn in for the night. While he had sat at the couch for those many hours, an idea had begun to form in his head. Whatever he was going to do, he knew he would need to find a Mr. Mundungus Fletcher.

By the next day, James had worked out his plan. He would have to make a quick trip to Hogsmeade, but that was not a problem. At the moment, he was on his way to the secret passage that would take him to Honeyduke's and enable him to get out into the village. James was scheduled to meet Mundungus at the Hog's Head, a rather shady pub, which Mundungus had selected for its cheapness. When he finally arrived at the pub, he scanned the room for a veiled witch, for Mundungus had taken to dressing as one since the owner of the bar had long since banned him from returning. Having spotted him, James walked over to the table where Mundungus was sitting. Soon enough, a deal was made, and James walked out of the Hog's Head, whistling happily.

For the remainder of the week, James didn't so much as greet Lily, let alone try to get her to go out with him. This made Lily suspicious of James' motives. The last time James didn't talk to her, he had hired cherubs to follow her through the halls on Valentine's Day, singing songs in praise of her.

"He's up to something!" Lily said to her best friend Alex. "He's got to be! There's no other explanation for all of this."

"Lily, has it ever occurred to you that perhaps, James has given up on you?!?" Alex said exasperatedly. Lily had been ranting for the past hour, and it was starting to get on her nerves.

"Are you sure? I never thought about that. If you're right, this is a cause for celebration! Come on! We must go to the kitchens!" Lily announced joyfully.

Lily dragged Alex down to the kitchens, shouting to anyone who would listen, "JAMES DOESN'T LIKE ME ANYMORE!"

On Saturday morning, Lily awoke with a smile on her face, for Saturday was the day of the Hogsmeade weekend. She pulled away the hangings that she had used to cover her bed in order to let some light come in. To her surprise, she saw winged pigs soaring about her room!

"Noticed them, have you?" Alex said when she saw that Lily was awake. "Quite a shock it gave me when I opened my hangings and a pig flew right into my face."

"I wonder who could've done this." Lily pondered and then immediately knew the answer.

"The Marauders." Lily and Alex groaned in unison.

The Marauders were a grew of four, seventh year, Gryfinndor pranksters—Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, Peter Pettigrew, and the one and only, James Potter.

"Well then, I'm going up to their dorm to give them a piece of my mind. I've had enough of their silly pranks." Lily said determinedly. She was not about take this sitting down. And with that, Lily marched out of her room, up the boy's staircase, and into the seventh year boy's dormitory.

Meanwhile, James and the rest of his dorm were awake, waiting for Lily to come up to their dorm—something she did every time the Marauders played a prank on her. But this time, James was actually happy to know that Lily would be coming up, instead of being scared of what kinds of hexes she would put on him. However, it's not like when Lily arrived at his dorm that she would be able to hex him, for James had taken her wand from the her room when he had snuck in to release the winged pigs. Just to be safe.

"Oh, he's really going to get it this time." Lily thought angrily. "Is he ever going to grow up? We're both seventeen years old, almost eighteen! I am sick of all these pranks! They never stop!" Lily had to cut her thoughts short because she had reached the door to James' dorm. She took a deep breath and marched right in, ready to berate each and every person in the dorm, no matter they were a Marauder or not. To her surprise, each boy was sitting on his bed, waiting for her to come.

"Morning, Lily. Happy Valentine's Day!" the boys chorused. James then stepped forward. "Lily, I must tell you that none of the guys in this dorm were in involved in the prank that was played on you this morning. It was all me."

"Oh really, Potter? This is new. Normally, you try to blame it all on Black. What's with the change of character?" Lily replied.

"Well, you see," James began. "I'd like you to try to recall the conversation we had last night. This prank has to do with a certain thing you said to me."

Lily remembered the argument very well. As usual, James had been trying to convince her to go out with him. But what on earth did that have to do with the winged pigs that were flying about her room?

_Flashback_

_ "But Lily, you know you can't resist me forever. I can tell that with every day of my persistence, you are weakening. One day, I'll have you. You just wait and see." James said, smirking all the while. _

_ "Oh, I'm weakening, am I? I'll tell you what James. I'll go out with you when pigs fly!" Lily shouted at him from the top of the girl's staircase and then retreated to her room._

_ End Flashback_

A look of realization dawned on Lily's face as she discovered her fate. She then covered mouth, and a look of horror was eminent on her face.

"No! I can't!" Lily yelled, frightened at the thought of actually going on a date with James Potter.

"Oh but Lily, you must." James said, grinning. "You said that you'd go out with me when pigs fly, and now you have to. You know what happens when wizards break a promise."

Lily shuddered. If she broke her promise, terrible things would happen, and to be quite frank, she like all the parts of her body and was not too keen on losing any of them. She knew what she had to do. She had to surrender. She would go out with James Potter.

"Oh, all right Potter. But only because you tricked me into it. And if you're expecting a good night kiss, you can forget about." Lily said, her voice sounding defeated.

"YES! I'VE FINALLY DONE IT! LILY EVANS IS GOING TO GO ON A DATE WITH ME, JAMES POTTER! THIS IS THE HAPPIEST DAY OF MY LIFE!" James ran around yelling, proclaiming his great accomplishment to the entire Gryfinndor Tower. "I've got to go to the Great Hall and announce there too!" James said, with a proud grin on his face as he ran out of the room.

As soon as he left, Lily sank down onto the floor. "Honestly, what have I gotten myself into?" she thought to herself. "Winged pigs? The boy is crazy."

It's done! I hope you guys like it. Just review! It's a one-shot little ficlet. But, if you guys want a sequel with their date in it, I'd be more than happy to write one.

Much Love,

lizziee


End file.
